¿Que le preguntarías a Perla?
by Ojo de Tigre
Summary: Hola a todos. La idea de esto es que pongan en los comentarios que le preguntarías a Perla y yo intentaré contestar como lo haría ella.
1. introduccion

**Aviso esta idea no es mía sino de una chica de wattpad por favor pasaros también por allí a ver sus preguntas.**

Hola me llamo Perla. Um... no se para que sirve esto, Ojo de Tigre me dijo que lo hiciera por se alguien quería hacerme preguntas pero yo no le veo ningún sentido. Bueno no se si las demás lo harán pero espero poder responder bien a sus preguntas.


	2. primeras preguntas

**Perla ¿Si no le ves sentido alguno? ¿Por qué lo haces?**

-Sinceramente cronos no lo se. Quizás por un tonto impulso o otra cosas, quizás no sea tan diferente a los humanos después de todo.

 **¿Qué edad tienes aproximadamente?**

\- No recuerdo exactamente, pero he de decir que participe en las primeras guerras por la Tierra mas los años que pase con Rose. Aproximadamente veinte mil años si contamos los mas oscuros de mi vida. Si les interesa ya les contaré eso otro día.


	3. segunda tanda

Primero siento no haber contestado antes pero es que desde que Peridot se unió a nosotras, entre el clúster,... no he tenido tiempo pero continuemos.

 **¿** **Crees que podrías llega a amar a un humano?**

Sinceramente no lo se, pero ahora me pica la curiosidad.

\- Granateeeeeeee.

\- Si Perla.

\- Me podrías decir con tu visión futura ¿si llegare a amar a un humano?

\- Um... Perla en una de cada diez visiones te enamoras de un humano y si ten interesa, en dos de cada diez de una gema.

\- Em... vale gracias, pues ya saben.

 **¿te has enamorado de alguien?**

Si hace mucho tiempo, pero ese alguien se fue con otra persona y me dejo aquí. No le guardo rencor ella era maravillosa y habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella.

 **¿Si Steven se vuelve novio de Peridot que harías y como reaccionarías?**

Eso no va ha pasar porque Steven no tiene intereses por Peridot, además ya procurare tener una charla con Peri de eso.

 **¿Por qué Rose te hizo sentir algo?**

Rose fue la primera persona que me comprendió y me trato como una igual, ella siempre decía que cada vida era especial y que todos merecían esa oportunidad de vivirla. Ella siempre me quiso y me cuido, digamos que fue una madre para mi y hasta mas...

 **¿En algún momento tuviste, digamos, sentimientos amorosos por Rose Quartz?**

Bueno em... si la verdad es que... yo la ame. Morí por ella y siempre la quise, pero nunca pude decirle que sentía. Y ahora ella no esta, Greg me la quitó y nunca volveré ha verla.

Bueno si no les importa ya que es la ultima pregunta iré a mi cuarto.


	4. tercera tanda

**-¿Quién seria la pareja ideal para Steven según tu criterio?**

Sinceramente si es posible nadie hasta los 30 o mas, pero Connie no me desagrada. Pero ya lo dije de momento nadie.

 **-Perla, disculpa mi indiscreción... pero siempre he soñado con que tu y Lapislázuli tengan algo especial o amoroso ya que son la más hermosas gemas. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Nuca lo pensaste? ¿No te interesaría? ¿O sí te animarías si las cosas se dieran?**

Sinceramente he leído algunos fics, o como los llaméis los humanos, en los que Lapis y yo salíamos. Sinceramente ahora que ella no esta y si surgiera... quizás.

 **-Perla dime... Alguna vez sentiste algo mas que amistad o compañerismo por amatista?**

Em... si le tengo gran aprecio y para mi es como ustedes lo llaman, un miembro de mi familia.

 **-Que harías si Steven termina siendo asesinado por yellow diamond?**

Eso no va a pasar, nunca. Pero si de verdad pudiera pasar, yo me vengaría junto a las demás, aunque tuviera que morir por hacerlo.

 **-Que harías si Steven termina siendo asesinado yd?**

Ya respondí a eso.

 **-Hola perla, tengo una pregunta para ti. Espero que puedas responderla**  
 **1:¿Alguna vez has intentado o pensado intentar hacer volver a Rose de alguna forma descabellada o intentado sustituirla por uno de tus hologramas?**  
 **Gracias por adelantado.**

Si sinceramente, no me gusta hablar de eso.

- **Por tus años oscuros ¿te refieres a cuando trabajabas para diamante blanco?¿como conociste a rose? Honestamente ¿culpas a steven de la muerte de rose? ¿quien es diamante rosa? Y, de ser nesesario ¿te fusionarias con peridot? Respondeme si quieres por privado en mi muro de wikia SU**

Reactive cuarz, a lo que pueda responder lo hare pero otras cosas no puedo responderlas porque a Rebecca no le haría gracia. Si me fusionaría con Peridot si fuera necesario, es una cristal gem después de todo. Y no culpo a Steven de la muerte de Rose. Siento no haber podido responder a todas las preguntas, y dudo también que Tigre me dejara su cuenta en la wiki.


End file.
